


Utójáték

by marysidehouse



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Általában nem számít, de úgy tűnik vannak pillanatok, mikor a korkülönbség hirtelen túl nyilvánvalóvá válik.





	Utójáték

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415550) by [spoilersweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoilersweetie/pseuds/spoilersweetie). 



> Bétázásért köszönet Svetának :)

– Alex?

– Hmm? – válaszol fáradtan a nő.

Matt mocorogni kezd mellette, miközben ujjai a nő csupasz karját cirógatják. Bebújtak a takaró alá a férfi ágyában, az egyszerű, de mégis komfortos lakásában Cardiffban. Mindketten boldogok. Fáradtak, de kielégültek.

Matt-tel körülbelül a hatodik évad kezdete óta randizgatnak. Még nem mondták el senkinek, csak Karennek és Arthurnak, de ők amúgy is véletlenül jöttek rá... a dolgok remekül alakulnak kettejük között és az este folyamán, korábban megbeszélték, hogy előjönnek a sötétből és felvállalják a párkapcsolatukat. Az ötlet ijesztő, de a jó fajta ijesztő; Matt boldoggá teszi és Alex ezt nem akarja tovább titokban tartani.

– Kérdezhetek valamit? – kérdezi végül a férfi.

– Ez nagyon baljósan hangzott, kedvesem – jegyzi meg a nő, a férfi óvatos hangnemét hallva.

Matt kuncogni kezd egy pillanatra. – Ez nem az... csak gondolkoztam.

Alex elmosolyodik. – Csak tedd fel a kérdést.

Megint mocorogni kezd. – Mikor veszítetted el a szüzességedet?

Alex felemeli a fejét, onnan, ahová korábban kényelmesen befészkelte magát a férfi mellkasán, hogy felnézzen rá és felvonja a szemöldökét.

– Komolyan ezt kérded tőlem?

– Igen – válaszol a férfi.

Alex hangosan felsóhajt és visszahajtja a fejét. – Amikor tizenhét voltam – válaszolja végül a nő egy hosszabb szünet után és szavait egy újabb sóhaj kíséri.

– Kivel? – kérdezi a férfi meglehetősen kíváncsian.

– Oh, csak egy sráccal.

Matt felhorkan. – Nos, azt hiszem erre én is rájöttem, hacsak nincs valami más, amit nem mondasz el nekem, Kingston – húzza az agyát Matt miközben megböki a nőt a takaró alatt.

Alex felnevet. – Jajj, hallgass már, csak egy srác volt akivel randiztam. Nem tartott sokáig.

Újabb szünet következik, majd Matt újból felhorkan és kacagni kezd, mire Alex játékosan a mellkasára csap mielőtt folytatná.

– A párkapcsolat, Matt! Komolyan – kuncog halkan. – Habár – mélázik el egy pillanatra Alex. – Ha jobban belegondolok a szex sem tartott valami sokáig...

Matt erre hangosan felnevet és Alex is csatlakozik halkan.

– Miért lett ez hirtelen téma? – kérdezi a nő mikor lecsillapodnak.

Érzi ahogy Matt rándít egyet a vállán. – Csak érdekelt.

Alex kiad egy semmitmondó hangot, majd elcsendesedik. Néhány pillanat múlva viszont valami leesik neki és eláll a lélegzete. – Te jó ég! – kiállt fel enyhén megrémülve.

– Mi a baj?

– ... csak rájöttem valamire.

– Mire?

Felemeli a fejét és lenéz a férfira. Szemei tágra nyílnak és az ajkába harap.

– Mire? – sürgeti Matt.

Alex hamarosan nevetésben tőr ki. – Te jó ég – kuncogja. – Ez egyátalán nem vicces... ez szörnyű – próbálja kontroll alá vonni a nevetését.

Matt megpróbál felülni alatta. – Basszus, megtennéd, hogy nem vihogsz és beavatsz engem is a poénba, Kingston? – parancsolja sértetten Matt.

Alex újból az ajkába harap. – Még meg sem születtél, Matt! – nyögi ki végre hangosan.

– Mikor?

– Mikor elveszítettem a szüzességemet!

Matt szemei kicsit kikerekednek. – Oh – mondja, majd hátrazuttyan az ágyon.

– Igen... oh. – Alex sóhajt egyet és a hasára fordul. Az állát a karjára tesz a férfi mellkasán, hogy elgondolkodva az arcába tudjon nézni. – Régebb óta szexelek, minthogy te élnél – mélázik el.

Matt a homlokát ráncolja és a plafont bámulja, de nem válaszol.

Alex gondterhelten az ajkán rágódik. – Furcsább érzésnek kellene lennie, mint amilyen.

Matt lepillant rá egy féloldalas-szerű mosollyal. – Miért, nem az?

Alex felvonja a szemöldökét. – Nem, hiszen az ágyban fekszem veled, nem igaz?

– Hm.

Alex összeráncolja a homlokát mikor Matt újból a plafont kezdi bámulni.

– Matt? Édesem? – súgja mikor a férfi nem válaszol. – Mi a baj?

A férfi hangosan felsóhajt. – Semmi.

Alex a könyökére emelkedik és elszántan tanulmányozni kezdi a férfi arckifejezését. – De, valami van.

Egy újabb sóhajjal, ami jóval inkább egy sértődött hang, Matt gyengéden eltávolítja a mellkasáról a nőt, felül és lelógatja a lábát az ágyról, háttal a nőnek.

Alex megriadva felül mögötte és a mellkasa elé vonja a takarót. – Kicsim? – kezdi, a hangja tele aggodalommal. – Mi a baj? – A kezét a férfi karjára helyezi.

Matt beletúr a hajába és anélkül válaszol, hogy a nőre nézne.

– Csak...  hirtelen nagyon gyengének érzem magam.

Alex felvonja a szemöldökét.  – Mi van!?

Matt megint morog. – Régebb óta, mint élek, Alex, én

– Oh... kicsim – tör ki Alexból.

Kicsit kuncog miközben közelebb húzódik a férfihoz, hogy át tudja ölelni. Közben hagyja, hogy a takaró legördüljön a derekára. – Csak vicceltem! És mondtam neked, ... nem érdekel. Egyátalán nem érdekel. – Odahajol és egy puszit lehel a férfi arcára, de az nem válaszol.

– Tudom... tudom, de még így is... – Újabb sóhaj.

– Micsoda? – kérdezi gyengéden a nő.

– Mégis hogyan remélhetném, hogy valaha elég jó leszek neked? – motyogja végre Matt.

– Mi? – Alex elnyomja a vágyat, hogy nevessen, hiszen akármilyen nevetségesen is viselkedik a férfi, halál komolyan beszél és biztos benne, hogy az, ha kinevetné nem segítene most. – Úgy érted... az ágyban?

Tömören, bólint.

– Oh, Matt, édesem – masszírozza gyengéden a hátát. – Ez badarság.

Matt tesz egy sikertelen próbát, hogy rándítson a vállán, de a nő erősen csimpaszkodik belé. – Matt, hallgass rám.

Sóhajt egyet. – Hallgatlak.

–Igen, régebb óta szexelek, minthogy te megszülettél volna, de Matt, kicsim, hadd mondjak el valamit és esküszöm, hogy nem hazudok. – Óvatosan megérinti a férfi arcát és maga felé fordítja, hogy a szemébe nézhessen és így fogva tartsa a tekintetét miközben folytatja. – Az összes férfi közül, akikkel voltam... és volt néhány az évek alatt... senkivel, soha nem éreztem magam úgy, mint veled.

Matt szemei felcsillannak. – Tényleg?

– Tényleg. – Alex az ajkába harap és még közelebb csúszik, hogy a testük jobban összeérjen. – Te vagy a legjobb, kicsim – mondja a nő szeretetteljesen, az ajkán mosollyal.

– Tényleg?

Alex kuncog. – Tényleg. – A szeme szemtelenül felcsillan és a keze a férfi arcáról átcsúszik a nyakára, majd a mellkasára, miközben halkan megszólal. – Azt hittem, az ahogy korábban sikítottam elárulta ezt.

Matt –végre– a nőre vigyorog és Alex hirtelen rájön, hogy mennyire utálja azt, amikor Matt szomorú.

– A legjobb, mi? – kérdezi még mindig hitetlenkedve a férfi. Közben átöleli Alexet, amitől a nő szélesebben elmosolyodik.

– Ühüm, de ne szálljon a fejedbe, már így is túl nagy az egód.

– Hé – csíp bele gyengéden a nő oldalába, mire az megugrik nevetve.

Hirtelen közelebb rántja magához, mire a nő engedelmesen átvonja az egyik lábát a férfién, hogy az ölébe manőverezze magát. Közelebb hajol hozzá és a férfiéhez nyomja a homlokát. Egymásra vigyorognak, mint a bolondok.

– A legjobb akivel valaha... – ismétli meg szemtelenkedve, de halkan Matt, Alex pedig kuncogni kezd.

– Ühüm... hm... be akarod megint bizonyítani?

– Nos – Matt is vigyorog. Ha lehetne még közelebb húzná magához a nőt miközben megcsókolja az ajkait. – Ha ragaszkodik hozzá, Miss Kingston.

– Oh, igen, szeretném, kicsim – mondja Alex, és átfonja a karjait a férfi nyaka körül mielőtt újra csókolná. – Szeretném.


End file.
